Team Improbable
by OfficiallyNobody
Summary: Phineas felt that everyone seemed a little down, so he tried to rectify the situation. He manages to do so, but not without unforeseen repercussions. With the gang now 'cursed' with superpowers and altered DNA, Phineas tries, even now, to correct the situation while also trying to protect Danville from an evil they thought they were rid of...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Phineas felt that everyone seemed a little down, so he tried to rectify the situation. He manages to do so, but not without unforeseen repercussions. With the gang now 'cursed' with superpowers and altered DNA, Phineas tries, even now, to correct the situation while also trying to protect Danville from a new, and dangerous, evil…

**PAIRINGS: **Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa, possible references to Candace/Jeremy

**RATING: **T

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED 'Phineas and Ferb', THIS, OR SOMETHING LIKE IT, WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EPISODE._

**A/N: I need plot-bunny repellant. I seriously do. On the upside, this is one of the stories I know I can actually follow through on without getting too severe of Writer's Block, because I had the common sense to plan it out. And the name obviously comes from the episode "Out of Toon". It'll make more sense later on. **

AGE GUIDE:  
Phineas-14  
Ferb-15  
Isabella-15  
Candace-18  
Baljeet-15  
Buford-16  
Vanessa-19  
Perry-8  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dr. D, Doof)-46

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

"Phineas, are you sure this is safe?" Isabella asked nervously, eyeing the brewing thunderstorm with caution.

"Relax, Isa," Phineas said with a grin, although that probably didn't say as much as it would on another person, because Phineas was _always_ smiling. Even when his life was in danger, he would still be sporting a megawatt (and sometimes manic) grin. "I have everything under control. Besides, it's just a thunderstorm. What's the worst that could happen?"

At that, even Buford, who was normally the second-to-last in the group to admit something was dangerous (nobody was as reckless as the inventor and tinkerer himself), had an urge to abandon this latest project, dragging the redhead along if he didn't want to come willingly.

Ferb just narrowed his eyes at his brother, warning Phineas with a look that said, seeing as their inventions and plans had developed a streak of occasionally backfiring in their faces over the latest few months (Ferb had a feeling it was caused by Phineas' larger role, and Dr. D's hand for the first time, in the actual construction nowadays), the youngest of the dynamic inventing trio (They weren't a duo anymore because of Dr. D, although he didn't always participate in the day's project) should stop jinxing them by saying nothing was going to happen.

Phineas just shrugged of his brother's concern, hopping up on one of the stools still scattered around the penthouse apartment from when he had been forced to fall back on teaming up with Dr. D (although Phineas really didn't mind too much; after convincing the man that he didn't need to be evil, that is) when Ferb spent a month in England with his grandparents (and even Phineas had to admit that it was just a bit weird that he was good friends with his brother's girlfriend's father, especially when Dr. D also happened to be his pet's frenemy-nemesis). Quickly screwing the small metal plate over the open section on the machine, he leapt back down with the ever-present grin.

The others just eyed the device with curiosity. Since it was a "Phineas Special" (as they had taken to referring the inventions that only Phineas would know what they were supposed to do), a few of them (Buford, Baljeet, and Vanessa) expected it to explode without any warning, while the rest of them (Ferb, Isabella, Dr. D, and Perry, whose secret identity had been, not thrown, but gleefully manipulated into suicide-jumping out the window by Phineas a little less than three years ago) were a bit more optimistic. After all, it had been six weeks since the last of his "Specials" had gone up in smoke (and a strange glow-pulsing neon pink goo that nobody had wanted to go anywhere near, with the exception of Phineas, who had cheerfully poked the gunk with a stick before declaring that it was some kind of pudding/super glue/jello/play dough/rubber hybrid substance before Ferb had called Toxic Waste to dispose of it), so there was a 50/50 chance this would actually work. And considering Phineas' track record, those were good odds.

After about five minutes of waiting, everyone started to get a little bored, though. "Um, Phineas, dontcha think maybe you had better activate it?" Isabella asked, although part (and it was steadily growing in size) of her mind was telling to run away screaming because of the maniacal grin her boyfriend (at last!) had.

The next second, a lightning bolt struck the antennae at the top of the machine, the electricity causing it to spin like a mad top before the entire thing exploded, covering everyone in bright orange goo. Bright orange _glowing_ goo.

They all would have assumed that something had merely gone wrong if it wasn't for Phineas bursting into delighted peals of laughter. "Yes! It worked!"

That quickly had everyone with the sole exception of Ferb (mostly because Ferb didn't glare at anyone unless he was truly and properly _**livid**_) glaring at Phineas as they tried to get the goo off, with little success.

"You made a machine that was specifically built just to explode and cover everyone in glowing…stuff?" Ferb asked, a hidden spark of emotion just barely visible in his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?"

Ferb just stared impassively at his younger brother before striking Phineas squarely in the dead center of his face with a snowball-sized handful of the goo, causing the youngest member of their mixed-and-matched (not that they would have it any other way) group to squawk in surprise as the unexpected attack caused him to lose his balance and fall over, barely managing to close his eyes in time to keep the slop from getting in them.

With cries of vengeance, soon everyone was involved in an all-out, free-for-all goo war. Ferb knew it was only because the older German man had gotten so used to them (and their antics) that Dr. D permitted this to occur in his apartment (the boys' QuickCleanBot-5000 probably helped in their favor, though, and Phineas' offer of friendship definitely aided), and everyone could see the triumphant smirk when Baljeet nailed Buford in the back of the head with a goo-ball.

Ferb ducked behind the overturned coffee table, receiving a grin from Phineas as the two brothers shared the shelter from the slew of goo-balls being aimed their (Phineas', really) way. "So, do you think my plan to force everyone to lighten up and just have a good time was a success?"

Ferb just stared at his best friend and partner-in-crime, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Phineas' real motivation had been something so… Well, Phineas, but not the Phineas he was now (because present-Phineas could be a right terror when he wanted), rather, the Phineas he had been those first two summers (who was, relatively, much calmer and far more benevolent). "You set this up."

Phineas just smiled widely and nodded, rolling over in the little room he had as he prepared to run to a different hiding spot. Ferb, noticing this, grabbed Phineas by the collar and pulled the younger teen back into a crouching position. "You really are unbelievable, you know that, right?"

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I could retire tomorrow and live out the rest of my days in a fancy chalet somewhere in Bulgaria," Phineas said with a chuckle. "In fact, if I had a _penny _for every time I heard that, I could do the same. Might have to work a little bit in my forties to stay in the highest level of comfort, though…"

Ferb just scooped up a handful of the goo and squashed it into Phineas' hair (because, honestly, Phineas was far too obsessed with Bulgaria), causing the two to quickly become entangled in a wrestling match across the floor of Doofenshmirtz's apartment, Phineas somehow getting more of the goo on him than Ferb, but that could have been because Ferb was the stronger of the two, so Phineas was often the one who was pinned down as the tussled.

The brothers probably would have kept up like that for quite some time had Perry not scooped up some of the goo with his tail and splattered both of them with it. Of course, this did mean bad news for Perry when the two exchanged a glance and went after him instead.

-PnF-

"Ok, that was a little messier than I thought it would be, but totally worth it for the fun we had," Phineas said, peeling off his now completely orange, glowing, and sticky shirt and tossing into the hamper/turbo-washer-dryer before heading into the bathroom to take a shower in order to wash off the goo that he was quite literally _covered_ in. "And did you guys have to get so much of the stuff in my hair?"

Ferb just glanced at Perry, both of them cleaned off using a sonic shower prototype. Unfortunately for Phineas, the prototype hadn't had enough juice to get the goo off of him. Which is why he was forced to take a shower while Ferb and Perry sat in their shared bedroom and played chess.

If Phineas had possessed the patience to play chess, he would have hated them both at that moment. However, he did not have the patience for _**any**_ type of sit-down-quietly-stay-seated-and-do-not-talk-unnecessarily game, so he could only be a little miffed at his brother and pet. Still, how many times could they play a silly game of chess?

-PnF-

"So, who did you twerps terrorize today?" Candace asked, leaning against the doorframe as she watched Phineas draw up another blueprint while Perry and Ferb finished their second game of chess. None of them were worried about their parents walking in, mostly because Linda and Lawrence were going to be gone for about a month on a vacation. Hence the reason Candace was back in the house after she had 'moved out' a year ago for college. Luckily, her summer break had already started, so she was able to watch the boys.

"_I_ didn't terrorize anyone," Phineas protested. "However, everyone else seemed to think it would be a good idea to completely paste me in that godforsaken goo. Had I know how much of a pain in the butt it would be to get off, and how much of it you were going to get _in my hair_, I never would have invented the stuff."

"Goo?"

"Bulgaria-boy over there created a machine that exploded into a pile of glowing orange goo after it was struck by lightning, which he also planned, by the way," Ferb explained.

Perry, assisted by a translator that Phineas and Dr. D had co-created (Perry did realize that his nemesis knew where he lived, but the worst Doof would do was ding-dong-ditch, and since he was friends with Phineas, Perry doubted he would even do that), took over the explanation for Ferb. "It started a goo version of a snowball war. Phineas was, unsurprisingly, everyone's favorite target."

Candace just stared at the trio for a moment before a faint grin appeared on her face. "Well, normally, I would never condone these types of things, but since its Phineas…"

"HEY!"

-PnF-

"Grkrkrkrkrkrkr," Perry chattered (he never wore the translator to bed), waking up Ferb. Which, in itself, was odd. Phineas normally woke up first, so why…

Ferb glanced over at Phineas' boat-bed, and couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. Phineas wasn't in bed, oh no. But he was still asleep… "Phineas!" the British-born boy hissed, instantly waking Phineas, who had never been the heaviest of sleepers.

"Oh, good morning, Fer-Did my bed get taller overnight?" Phineas wondered out loud before he, too, realized what was going on. "What?"

Phineas was floating in the air two feet above his bed.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: Ok, can I at least get some nail clippers for my plot-bunny's claws? Please?**

**You can either review voluntarily, or I'll use the Reviewinator on you. Your choice. Offynon out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: **Phineas felt that everyone seemed a little down, so he tried to rectify the situation. He manages to do so, but not without unforeseen repercussions. With the gang now 'cursed' with superpowers and altered DNA, Phineas tries, even now, to correct the situation while also trying to protect Danville from a new, and dangerous, evil…

**PAIRINGS: **Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa, possible references to Candace/Jeremy

**RATING: **T

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED 'Phineas and Ferb', THIS, OR SOMETHING LIKE IT, WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EPISODE._

**A/N: Ok, finished chapter two… Oh, fair warning, there won't be much real action until chapter six or seven. Just so that we're clear.**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

"Ok, I'm officially freaked out now…" Phineas practically whispered, visibly trembling from (heavily repressed, but still present) fear. "Ferb, please tell me you know what's going on."

Ferb felt his heart break at the sound of desperation in his brother's voice, and he felt a rush of guilt (he was supposed to protect his little brother, darn it), because he couldn't tell Phineas what was going on.

Perry, noticing that both of his boys were on the point of full-blown panic, quickly put his translator on. "Phineas, Ferb, you both need to stay calm. I know that this doesn't make any sense, but we'll figure this out. Now, Phineas, try to focus on not floating. Maybe that will work."

With a nervous nod of his head, Phineas complied, crashing down on his bed only moments later. Even so, he remained lying there for a few moments before he shakily got to his feet. "Let's go. Maybe Candace can help us figure this out."

Ferb just nodded, Perry close at their heels, ready to help should either of them display these odd symptoms again. At the same time, he was running through the previous two weeks in his mind, trying to find a variable that could have been the cause of Phineas' sudden ability to levitate.

"Good morning you two," Candace said with a smile, unaware of the events that had occurred in the boys' bedroom. However, she couldn't miss the look of confusion and…_fear?_...on Phineas' face. "Phin, are you ok?"

Phineas just stood there, because, in all honesty, he didn't know. And he didn't like it one bit. "I was floating when I woke up, Candace."

"What?" Candace asked, instantly confused. "How…? Floating?"

"Two feet in the air above my bed," Phineas said with a hesitant nod. "And I have absolutely no idea how I was doing so. I mean, we haven't built any inventions that could have caused this and placed them in our room, so, I just… I don't know, Candace. I don't know."

Ferb felt a rush of anger towards whatever was tormenting Phineas. Next thing any of them knew, the TV had switched on at full volume and the channels were changing themselves at a furious rate. "What in the…? The TV's glowing!" And it was. While the television was surrounded in a green and purple glow, Ferb suddenly realized that he could _feel_ all the electronics in the house.

"I think I just did that," Ferb said, and then the glow disappeared, the TV switching itself back off. "I don't know how, though…"

"The goo!" Perry shouted, snapping his fingers and startling the others. "Sorry. But it's the only explanation I can think of as to why Phineas is capable of levitation and Ferb can apparently control technology."

Phineas frowned. "But all my simulations on the chemical formula indicated that it was perfectly safe, even if it glowed. How could it have been the goo? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Candace asked, because she knew that tone when it came to Phineas. That was his _"I think I forgot to double-check the something-or-other" _voice.

"The lightning," Phineas explained. "I hadn't thought of doing the full range of possible voltages. If the static charge of that storm was higher than I had assumed, then the goo might have reacted differently than my simulations showed due to the higher voltage of the lightning bolt that initiated the reaction. That would also explain a few…inconsistencies…that I noticed yesterday."

"Inconsistencies?" Perry asked.

"Yeah. Didn't either of you notice that the goo wasn't as sticky when you throwing it as it was after it got stuck to you?" Phineas asked, surprised that Ferb and Perry had missed that.

The two quietest members of Flynn-Fletcher family just exchanged sheepish glances.

Phineas just sighed. "And they called me oblivious… Ok, we should probably round up the gang and figure out if any of them are suffering from the same…unusual side-effects."

"After you eat breakfast," Candace interjected. Sure, she had given up trying to bust her brothers (mostly because Phineas had accomplished that himself a year ago and managed to convince their mom that they took every safety precaution possible and a few that normally weren't for anyone but them), but that didn't mean she didn't still have a few control issues.

"After we eat breakfast."

-PnF-

"So Dinner Bell, what we all doin' here?" Buford asked, voicing the question that was everyone's mind: what had possessed Phineas to summon everyone to what was known as 'HQ'; a hidden lair underneath the park that Phineas and Ferb had built about a month after Perry's secret identity had been re-revealed and Doof had been convinced to give up his revenge-plots by Phineas.

"Well… It might be easier to _show _you…" With that, Phineas focused on floating up into the air like he had been (admittedly, subconsciously) early that morning. Gasps from everyone except Ferb and Perry told him that his attempts were successful.

"Phin… How are you doing that?" Isabella asked, staring at her boyfriend in awe, but when his eyes met hers, she only gasped again. "Phineas, your eyes!"

"Huh?" Phineas whirled about, and when he caught sight of his reflection in the computer screen behind him, he could do nothing but float there and stare blankly. Rather than ultramarine, his eyes were a shade of light orange, like sherbet. And they were glowing faintly. "Ok then… That only gives us even more reason to figure out what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked as Phineas landed (noting that as soon as he touched the ground, his eyes returned to normal).

"Ferb?" Phineas asked in way of response, looking to the green-haired boy so that Ferb could show the others what _he_ could do.

Ferb just nodded and stepped up onto the slightly raised platform, focusing solely on the computer, his mind filled with thoughts of turning it one and logging into his favorite car forum. Less than two seconds later, the computer had flickered to life (surrounded in the same green and purple glow as the TV had been), the web browser had been opened, and he was scrolling through a thread on a nice '78 Mustang.

"How did you do that?" Baljeet asked. "Scientifically speaking, it should be impossible to control a computer with only one's mind. Of course, Phineas having the ability to levitate is also scientifically impossible."

"When has that ever stopped _us_?" Phineas asked with one eyebrow raised, because he did have a valid point. "But to answer your question, Jeet, we think it was the goo yesterday. There's a chance the static charge of that thunder storm was higher than I had predicted, so the voltage of the lightning bolt might have been higher than anything I ran in my simulations, and may be the cause of these…side effects."

"In other words, you forgot to double-check somethin' and now you have superpowers," Buford said. "Nice one, Dinner Bell."

"Don't you dare blame Phineas for this!" Isabella snarled, getting right up in Buford's face. "He can't control nature, so how could this be his fault?"

"Isa, relax," Phineas said, noticing that everyone was starting to tense up. "Now, has anyone else had anything odd occur to them so far this morning?"

"Not really," Vanessa said. "And… Hang on. Does anyone else hear a loud humming sound?"

"Now that you mention it…" Phineas said, turning in a slow circle as he tried to locate the source of the hum. Stopping, he gave Isabella a curiosity-filled stare.

"What?"

Phineas didn't immediately reply, but rather stepped forward and put one hand on Isabella's arm. He then smiled, his eyes filled with fascination. "Cool. Isa, you're vibrating. And I bet that's what's causing the hum… See, I can hardly hear it anymore. Now, if I had to take a guess, I'd say… Sonic manipulation? And then Ferb's technokinetic… I would say I have telekinesis, but that doesn't seem right. I can only levitate myself, not anything else… Hmm… Guys, is it possible that you could humor me? Just try acting impulsively. Maybe it will reveal what powers, if any, you've got."

"Alright, but I want a pack of Tuff Gum when this is over," Buford said.

"Here," Phineas said, taking a package of it out of a filing cabinet drawer. "Now, just start doing whatever you feel most like doing at the moment, I guess…"

"You're just pulling this off the top of your head, aren't you?" Ferb asked as they watched the others shrug and start meandering around HQ.

"Is it that obvious?" Phineas asked, and Ferb noticed that the fourteen year old keep rubbing his hands, as if they were bothering him.

"Yes," Perry said, direct as ever. "What's wrong with your hands?"

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, immediately sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Don't play innocent," Perry practically ordered. "You were rubbing your hands as if they were either sore or itchy. Now, what's wrong with them?"

"…my hands are just a little stiff, that's all, guys," Phineas said, but both could tell that Phineas was still trying to downplay the situation.

Neither Perry nor Ferb bought it, and their accusatory looks over set Phineas even more on edge. He didn't do well when backed into a corner.

"Seriously, guys, I'm fine!"

Unfortunately, Phineas had thrown his hands up in the air with that last statement, and twin orange 'fireballs' bursting from the palm of each of his hands didn't really equate to fine. Nor did it mean anything good for the cable that had been holding several steel beams (they were there for a project the boys had been planning for next Saturday, but they had needed the beams at a specific, non-standard, length) aloft and in place as it was destroyed. "No!"

Isabella looked up, and screamed. Almost instantly, pink, visible sound waves exploded from her mouth, smashing into the beam and causing it to break apart into bolt-sized pieces.

Buford just moved out of the way, but at a pace that wasn't humanly possible. One instant, he had been about to get flattened by one of the beams, that next, he was half-way across the room, which meant he was at least three times faster than the fastest human on record.

Baljeet just raised his hands over his head, looking up when his hands tingled and his head felt a little strange, as if there was a faint buzzing going on in his mind. The beam that would have hit him was encased in a blue glow, as were Baljeet's hands.

Vanessa just seemed to melt into the floor, literally rising up out of the shadows a few feet away.

Dr. D panicked and tried to run, tripping over a wrench on the floor. Rolling over, he raised one hand just in time to fire a red-violet energy ray from his outstretched hand, which obliterated the beam.

Phineas was in shock, and Ferb was too caught off-guard by everyone's abilities for either of them to react. Perry dove towards them, all while thinking that if was a human like they were, he would be able to get them out of the way a lot easier. Next thing he knew, he had tackled both of them, but somehow felt a little off-balanced. It didn't take a genius to see why; somehow he had morphed from platypus to human; luckily, he was clothed in a teal and white polo-shirt and black cargo pants with orange sneakers on his feet.

With an exception of a shell-shocked Phineas, everyone exchanged glances, because while Phineas' goo seemed to be having an odd side effect, this was weird, even for this group of friends.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: This chapter was a bit tricky to write, but at least it's done now. Oh, and just to forewarn everyone; Phineas is probably going to seem a bit OOC for a little while, but its necessary character development. **

**Review and I won't have to unleash my reprogrammed NormBot on you! Offynon out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: **Phineas felt that everyone seemed a little down, so he tried to rectify the situation. He manages to do so, but not without unforeseen repercussions. With the gang now 'cursed' with superpowers and altered DNA, Phineas tries, even now, to correct the situation while also trying to protect Danville from a new, and dangerous, evil…

**PAIRINGS: **Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa, possible references to Candace/Jeremy

**RATING: **T

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED 'Phineas and Ferb', THIS, OR SOMETHING LIKE IT, WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EPISODE._

**A/N: Had some spare time, was bored, so you guys two chapters in one day. This will not become a regular occurrence. I have sporadic updates for a reason. And that would be life. But I didn't have anything else to do, so here ya go!**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

"What just happened?" Isabella asked, getting up since she had been knocked off her feet by the unexpected force of her sonic scream (she really didn't know what else to call it). "Phineas, how did you do that? …Phineas?" She cautiously approached the still figure. "Phineas, are you alright?"

"…m'fine," Phineas mumbled, although he didn't sound fine. "Is everyone else ok?"

"If you ignore the fact that we all seem to have super powers, yeah, we're good," Perry said, pausing when he realized that the translator had fallen off, but he was still able to speak. And he sounded a little different, too. With the translator, he had just sounded like the average American; now, there was the faintest (and he did mean _faintest_) hint of an Australian accent to his voice. "Are you sure you're ok, Phin?"

"I said I'm fine," the redhead practically snapped. Phineas then sighed, somehow sounded both exhausted and wide-awake at the same time. "Look, I just… I don't know. None of this… I don't know…"

Ferb instantly recognized what was wrong with Phineas, as he had seen Phineas fall into a state like this once before. Although Phineas was normally a seemingly endless ball of energy and excitement, it didn't mean that there weren't times that even Phineas got wound too tight. Ferb was able to recognize this as Phineas 'crashing'. The day's events were all making themselves known to Phineas, and his brain was frantically trying to organize (and explain) everything, obviously with little success.

Luckily, Perry knew Phineas just as well as Ferb did. "Come on. Phineas needs some time to get his thoughts sorted out."

"But…" Isabella protested, because she could tell that her boyfriend was in mental and probably emotional turmoil.

"Ferb can handle him, Bella," Perry said, gently pulling the girl away from the brothers. "Phin just needs some space so that he can get his thoughts under control. You know how his mind is. Would tear itself to pieces if Phineas didn't use all that inventing as an outlet for that creativity."

Isabella still looked uncertain that she was doing the right thing, but allowed Perry to lead her across the room. "So… You're Perry the Person now, huh?"

"At the moment, yes," Perry said. "I think I can shape-shift."

"That would explain how a platypus suddenly turned into a human without one of their machines," Vanessa said, leaning against the wall, sending the occasional glare at the bright lights, because somehow they seemed brighter now.

Perry, noticing his, dimmed them down until Vanessa seemed more comfortable, which luckily wasn't down too much.

"Phosphorus, pickle juice, pancake batter, natural rubber in liquid form, orange paint-the preschooler variety, bread flour, corn starch, pizza sauce…" Phineas muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Vegetable oil, dish soap, about three ounces of motor oil…"

"Ok, either that's one weird dinner recipe, or the ingredients to that goo Dinner Bell made yesterday," Buford said. "I'm gonna go with the goo."

"Buford, would _you _eat the end result if that was a dinner recipe?" Isabella asked, crossing her arms as she stared at him in questioning. His slight frown was all the answer she needed. "Didn't think so… He put pizza sauce, motor oil, _and_ pickle juiceinthat stuff? Eww…"

"Does Phineas ever do anything conventionally?" Dr. D asked, looking at Perry, since the (no longer)platypus had known the boys longer than he had.

"No, he does not," Baljeet said. "You worked with him for a month. Should you not be able to deduce this for yourself?"

"Hey, I was focusing more on his inventing abilities that what it was he was building the stuff out of," Dr. D protested. "I mean, he was twelve! Twelve year olds aren't supposed to be capable of building a working spaceship."

"Ten year olds shouldn't be capable of building rollercoaster, but we did that, too. And it wasn't my first spaceship. Wasn't even my second one," Phineas said rather quickly (causing Dr. D to shake his head and mumble something about kids these days) before he began to babble on about varying voltages of lightning strikes, Ferb just adding in the occasional insight or reminding Phineas of something he had overlooked.

This, Isabella had seen before. At the moment, Phineas was in a sort of brainstorming mode, and his babbling was helping him work out his ideas so that they were more manageable, while Ferb was helping Phineas make sure he didn't overlook anything.

"So what was that blue glow about, brain-boy?" Buford asked.

"I believe that somehow, I was holding the beam up with my thoughts," Baljeet said, although he sounded rather unsure of himself. "Of course, I do not know for certain. I have never heard of this type of thing happening before, and I do not know everything."

"Telekinesis," Phineas said, getting back to his feet, seemingly finished with the verbal brainstorming. Everyone knew that at least part of his mind was still trying to come up with a scientific explanation for all of this, though. "The ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind."

"How…?" Vanessa asked.

"It can be rather tedious when you're confined to your bed because you've got the flu," Phineas said. "I got bored, grabbed my laptop, and just started a random search on super powers because it was the first thing I thought of. But I'm getting off topic. Now, Buford, you were across the room in a matter of seconds, which would seem to indicate super speed, but…"

"But what?" Buford asked.

"I want you to try to pick one of those beams," Phineas said, pointing over to the beams he had (accidentally) caused to fall. When Buford raised an eyebrow, the tinkerer just sighed, running his hands through his hair (and ignoring the worry-filled looks he got from Ferb and Perry when he did so). "Look, no offense, but you don't seem like the type to have super speed, Buford. However, based on your personality, I can see you having an enhanced physical state. If I'm right, it should mean that you could pick up the beam without it seeming to weigh much at all."

"Well, you had better hope you're right then, Dinner Bell," Buford said as he walked over to the beam. He grabbed it, and even he could help but show how surprised he was when he felt the metal bend in his tight grip. Motivated by this, he hefted the nine-foot piece of steel over his head, noting that it seemed lighter than Baljeet. "Huh. Lucky guess."

"Logical deduction," Phineas argued. "I noticed everyone's powers, and, if you think about, they fit. Ferb's a total tech-geek, Baljeet's the one who uses his head the most, Vanessa, you like the dark, so you seem to be able to manipulate shadows…"

"He does have a point there," Perry quietly muttered to himself.

"Isa, you're the most musical of us, so you got sonic manipulation, Buford acts like the muscle when we need it, which explains why he has enhanced physical abilities, and Dr. D, you're the one who likes explosions the most out of us all, so you got some kind of energy or concussion emission. Perry probably got shape-shifting abilities because, well… Ok, so I can't explain why Perry would get shape-shifting abilities, but everything else actually makes pretty good sense, at least, it does to me."

"I wanted to be human," Perry said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it was bit…uncomfortable…for me to always be hanging out with the rest of you as a platypus. I always had to be so careful, so that nobody else found out about my secret identity."

Phineas looked hurt. "You could have said something, Perry. We could have made you a holographic projector or something so that you wouldn't have had to hide so much."

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," Perry said, making a mental note to sit down and talk to Phineas about it later. "Besides, for the moment, everything's all good. But why do you think you got the powers you did, Phineas?"

Phineas just shrugged, but Buford was quick to answer. "Because he's Dinner Bell. Have you ever met someone with so much energy, even when _not_ hyped up on sugar?"

Everyone, even Phineas, laughed at that, and their attempts to reign in their reactions weren't helped by the dark blush that colored Phineas' face.

"Come on. We should all go see what we can do in the arena," the still blushing redhead said, hurrying away.

The arena was basically an an extreme exercise room that everyone had contributed to. With the standard Phineas-and-Ferb-transdimensional-engineering, there was a fancy robotic obstacle course, a normal obstacle course, the fanciest gymnastics course any of them had ever seen, a track that enclosed the college-sized sports field, a go-kart course, and several other odds and ends that helped keep them all in good physical shape.

Ferb held out one hand, his thoughts focused on starting up the robots. As soon as the glow enveloped them, they whirred to life, and Ferb decided to try and see if he could fully control their movements. Mentally tugging on the robot that had seven arms which rotated, making you dodge them in order not to get hit by them, he commanded it to start spinning, and it did. As Ferb played around, changing the speed at which it rotated, he also 'told' the miniature Tilt-O-Whirl (Phineas had been mildly bored that day) to start up.

Baljeet, meanwhile, headed over to the weight room part of the arena. Walking right past his station, he stopped in between Ferb's and Buford's station, because they were the two strongest, at least in terms of how much they could bench press. As such, the heaviest weight tree was the one that they shared. Baljeet mentally reached out to the weights, but when he didn't feel the same buzz as he had earlier, he remembered that he had had his hands over his head. Going purely on impulse, Baljeet raised one hand, as if picked something up, and a blue glow surrounded the weight tree as he lifted it off the ground without even touching it.

Buford had chosen to see what he could do with the normal, non-robotic, obstacle course, and he was currently working through it at a far faster pace than any human should have been able to. As he passed the labyrinth (a maze with doors that needed to be opened, gaps that had to be jumped, and other perils; further proof not to let Phineas get a hold of building tools when he was bored), Buford paused, before smiling and turning into that instead. When he got to the first door, he just grasped the bottom, which had two handles in case of emergency, and lifted it open.

Vanessa, on the other hand, had chosen to head over to the gymnastics course, and was using the shadows as aides as she maneuvered through it. She also discovered that not only could she move through the shadows, but she could turn the shadows tangible when the brunette accidentally knocked over a jar of chalk and caused a shadow to rise out of the floor and catch it.

Both Isabella and Dr. D had gone over to the 'shooting range' and were taking turns tossing up the clay discs for the other to destroy with their respective attacks. Isabella had tried firing the sonic pulses from her hands, but had been forced to admit that it seemed that only the 'sonic scream' was capable of working at the time being.

Perry had tried some more shape-shifting, and so far, he had managed to turn himself into a duck, a cat, a moose, and back into a platypus. Content that he seemed to be able to morph into any animal he wanted to, he morphed back to human before noticing that Phineas was nowhere to be seen.

Knowing that Phineas could be quite self-blaming when he wanted to be, Perry headed off to try to find his friend (it seemed too weird thinking of Phineas as his owner now that he could become human).

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: Hoped that cleared up some confusion on the gang's (excluding Phineas) powers. As for the tinkerer, well… Let's just say that I have **_**plans**_** for **_**him**_**… MWUA HA HA! **

**Review and I won't sic anyone on you. Offynon out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: **Phineas felt that everyone seemed a little down, so he tried to rectify the situation. He manages to do so, but not without unforeseen repercussions. With the gang now 'cursed' with superpowers and altered DNA, Phineas tries, even now, to correct the situation while also trying to protect Danville from an evil they thought they were rid of...

**PAIRINGS: **Phineas/Isabella, Ferb/Vanessa, possible references to Candace/Jeremy

**RATING: **T

_DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED 'Phineas and Ferb', THIS, OR SOMETHING LIKE IT, WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EPISODE._

**A/N: Actually, I have nothing of any importance to say...**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

"Phineas?" Perry called out after determining that Phineas had been in the arena. At the moment, he was searching the library, one of Phineas' favorite places to go when he wanted to be alone. "Phineas, don't make me tell Ferb you ran off. You know that he'll attach a locator bracelet to your wrist or something… Come on, Phineas."

"What do you want?" Phineas quietly asked, sitting in the corner, practically hidden by the bookcases and a beanbag chair he had dragged over in order to better hide.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked, tugging the chair out of the way, although the fourteen year old made no motion to come out of his hiding place. "Phineas, come on. Why are you hiding?"

"…what if the others hadn't had powers, Perry?" Phineas asked, and Perry was finally able to place the strange infliction in Phineas' voice; fear, and, more noticeably, anguish. "I could have killed them. I should have run the simulation through on all possible voltages… I never should have made that stupid goo in the first place."

Perry felt his stomach drop at that. Sure, Phineas wasn't always as cheerful and happy-go-lucky as he acted in public, but this was…very bad. Phineas had never regretted doing something before. Oh, he had regretted not triple-checking something, but never had he said that he shouldn't have made something outright.

"Phineas, look at me," Perry commanded. When Phineas just kept his head hidden, Perry growled (part of him noting that it was still the same chatter-growl sound as it had been when he was a platypus) and grasped Phineas by the chin, forcing the teen to look at him. "Phineas, you didn't know that the goo was going to give us these powers. And even if you had the simulation for the higher voltages, what guarantee do you have that this side effect would have shown up? Phineas, what happened with the beams was an accident.

"Besides, no one got hurt, remember? The 'what if everyone didn't have powers' doesn't matter, because everyone _does have powers_. And no one was hurt," Perry reminded Phineas. "Plus, once we all learn how to control these powers, we can use them to help people. But _you _aren't going to learn anything by sitting here and hiding away. Now come on, before someone misses us."

"Yeah…" Phineas said, letting Perry help him, Perry noticing that, as a human, he was taller than Phineas. Not that that was saying much; Baljeet was the only one not taller than Phineas, and Perry suspected that the Indian boy would quickly change that situation. "Perry?"

"Yes, Phineas?" Perry asked, only to be surprised when Phineas nearly broke his spine by giving him a death-grip hug.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, mate. Oh, did I really just say mate? Eurgh… I am never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope." With that, Phineas broke out into laughter, Perry quickly following. It wasn't his fault that the tinkerer had infectious laughter, after all. "Come on. I'll race ya."

"You're on."

-PnF-

"Ferb, have you seen…?" Isabella started to ask, since she was the first to notice that Phineas (and Perry) wasn't in the arena. She was cut off when a laughing Phineas flew through the open doorway, Perry-as a falcon-in close pursuit. Perry dove at Phineas, morphing to human as he did sending them both tumbling as they crashed down on the net for the tightrope. "Never mind then. Phineas, where have you been?"

"Sorry, Isa," Phineas said. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to check something quick, and hadn't realized that had I had been gone so wrong until Perry came looking for me." Phineas suddenly chuckled a few times. "You should have been there, Ferb. The P-man here actually sounded like a true Aussie for a moment there. Used the word 'mate' and all."

Ferb just cocked one eyebrow is response. "Yeah, I know, you've used mate every now and then, but it sounds a lot different in an Australian accent compared to a British one."

Ferb just snorted before he turned back to the robots, Phineas watching in interest as his brother controlled the robot with a skill that seemed to come from years of practice, not half an hour of it and instincts.

"So, Isa, what exactly is the extent of that sonic manipulation of yours?" Phineas asked, turning to his girlfriend as she re-tied her hair back with her signature pink ribbon, although she had traded the white and pink dress from her childhood for a darker pink button-up shirt over a white tank-top and blue skinny jeans, although she kept the pink dress shoes.

"So far all I seem to be able to do is this 'sonic scream' type of attack-thing," Isabella explained, inwardly cursing herself for not watching more cartoons, because then she might know what the normal terms for these things were. "Well, besides the humming thing, but I have no clue how I'm doing that. In fact, I don't even hear it, but I know you guys do, so…"

"Hmm… I wonder…" Phineas said, obviously deep in thought. "Isa, stay right there. I'll be right back." Without explaining any further, he was racing away, mumbling something about a prototype.

"Oo…" Isabella huffed, crossing her arms as she practically pouted. "He's always doing that to me. Thinking of something or other and then running off."

"And at the same time, he always comes back," Ferb inputted, unable to just ignore the girl he saw as a sister (and who would probably end being his sister-in-law someday) when she was down. "Izzy, I'm not going to lie to you, even I don't always understand the way Phineas does what he does."

"I know, Ferb," Isabella said with a dejected sigh. "It's just… He's always so excited, always so ready to run around, to have fun, but at the same time, he tries to do so much. And sooner or later, the weight of that is going to crush him. I-I don't want him to get himself hurt, Ferb. Phineas needs to learn to how to actually _relax_, not 'relax' by building the World's Tallest Tower. I mean, relaxing by just _not _doing anything. I know you guys had a day like that when you were kids, but have you ever since then? Even when we were all sick that day, you guys created that game system."

"Got it!" Phineas shouted, running back into the room with a gauntlet-type thing. "A prototype for a sonic pulse emitter. I hadn't figured out how to generate the vibration needed, but Isa, you should be able to use the vibrations from your sonic manipulation to get the thing working. Here, give it a try."

Isabella just gave Phineas a nervous, somewhat strangled-looking, grin as she put the glove on. "Well, here goes nothing…" Her eyes narrowed a little as she focused on creating a heavier vibration with only her hand. Moments later, she uncurled her hand and a red pulse, similar to the pink of her sonic scream, smashed into the far wall. "Whoa…"

"It works!" Phineas said with a laugh. "Right then. Gloves with emitters on the palm, maybe boots with converters… Hmm…" Phineas leaned back, deep in planning on how to help Isabella amplify her powers. He didn't even seem to notice when he started floating, as if it was second-nature to be able to fly.

"Yo, Dinner Bell," Buford said, causing Phineas to look over at him in curiosity, although he still didn't notice that he was nearly a foot off the ground. "Ya told everyone else what their powers are, but you didn't say what you are."

"Well… That would be because…" Phineas stammered, sounding adorably confused and embarrassed.

"You've got no idea, do you?" Perry asked with a sly grin.

"That's not it at all!" Phineas said, but a bit too fast to be believable. "I mean, my powers kinda seem like sorcery, at least, according to some definitions."

"A sorcerer?" Baljeet asked. "But all descriptions of sorcerers that I have read show that they, speaking hypothetically of course, use some kind of device to focus their magical energy, such as a ring or staff."

"I did saw according to some descriptions…" Phineas mumbled to himself, causing Ferb and Isabella to chuckle at the redhead's frustration. "Besides, it's not like there's anyone else with super powers in Danville, so does labeling them really matter?"

"I suppose not," Baljeet admitted. "But it could come in helpful we at least knew what the extents of your powers are. So far you have shown the ability to levitate and the ability to generate some kind of energy-based attack, but there does not seem to be any connection between those powers."

"Maybe it's because he got more of the goo than we did," Dr. D offered. "You said that it was probably the goo that caused these powers, right? Well, maybe there's a correlation between how powerful you are and how much of the goo got on you. I'm guessing here, really…"

"You know, you might be onto something…" Phineas said, and they could all practically the gears turning as the tinkerer started to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "Ferb, I need you to help me check a few things. Come on."

The pair left for the library, Phineas seeming drawing in midair as he mentally worked through his latest hypothesis.

"So… What are we going to do with these powers, anyway?" Vanessa asked, neatly landing on the mat beneath the rings. "I mean, it's not like in cartoons, where the characters discover that they have super powers just in time to stop some diabolical mastermind from trying to take over the world. This is real life."

"Khaka Pëu Pëu only showed up after Phineas and Ferb became the Beak," Isabella pointed out. "Of course, that was only because they had accidentally made themselves seem like a superhero, but he was the reason they didn't immediately reveal that it was them."

"That was them? Really?" Dr. D asked. Even after spending two years as an official member of the group (the only unofficial member on record was Irving), he still was caught off guard by some of the things they did. "Well, I still don't see your point."

"Very rarely does anything happen in conjunction to Phineas and Ferb if there is not good reason for it, even if that reason is not immediately apparent," Baljeet said somewhat cryptically.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: ...still nothing to say except for review. Offynon out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys, but sometimes real life gets in the way. On another note, I realized that Dr. D's age doesn't exactly fit with what we were given in the show itself, but I don't really care. The good news that we'll actually be getting into the fun part within the next, like, four or so chapters. (I had to build up, ok?)**

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

"So what are we looking for?" Ferb asked, having no choice but to speak because Phineas was consulting a chemistry textbook as he scribbled on a blackboard, with scattered references gleamed from the physics book lying on the table next to him.

"Trying to figure out if Dr. D's hypothesis could be correct," Phineas answered as he continued to cover the blackboard in his somewhat messy scrawl, not even looking over his shoulder to his brother. "I need you to open up the goo simulation program on my laptop and mess around with the variables until an alert comes up, which indicates that that particular formula could be less than harmless in real life. Start with the voltage of the lightning. I'm rechecking all my calculations for the goo formula."

Ferb, understanding where Phineas was going with this now, did as Phineas requested. Plus it gave him an excuse to fine-tune controlling a computer with his new power. As he ran the simulation per Phineas' requests, he was also thinking about the plans Phineas had muttered on how they could help amplify Isabella's power.

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts on how they could go about building Isabella's aides when the computer beeped. Ferb rapped on the desk to get Phineas' attention.

Phineas leaned back over the front of the desk, floating a few inches off the ground to better see what was on the screen. "Like I thought. A higher voltage would have resulted in instability in the compound, and the more goo someone was exposed to, the more powerful their powers. Ferb… What if this changed our DNA? If that happened, then I can't figure out an antidote to all this."

Ferb looked up at his brother in surprise. He knew that Phineas had been put off (that was describing it mildly) by all of this but Ferb hadn't expected that the redhead thought he was obligated to come up with a way to get rid of their powers right away. After all, hadn't Phineas mentioned devices to focus Isabella's sonic energy?

"Come on," Phineas said. "Let's go check and see if we're stuck with these powers or not."

"Would it be such a bad thing if we were?" Ferb asked. "It could be like with the Beak, but this time with us having intended to be superheroes from the start."

"Or we could be hated by the public because we've different, one of us could go over the edge, and then we would have to fight each other," Phineas said, causing Ferb to frown again (_Phineas_ was supposed to be the _optimist_ here). "Don't think bad of me for saying this, but I kinda hope that something happens that requires us to use our powers as heroes to defeat some villain or the like. We can handle fighting someone else."

"But we couldn't handle fighting each other. I get what you're saying."

"That's good," Phineas said, lapsing back into silence.

Ferb wanted to say something to Phineas, to let his brother know that Phineas shouldn't blame himself for this, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He also knew that if he tried to comfort Phineas now, his brother would accuse him of giving up since they didn't know whether or not this was reversible yet.

As soon as they got to the lab, Phineas just quietly walked over to a DNA scanner the boys had built (Phineas really did need a new hobby. Seriously, he did) and placed his hand on the light green pad, not even flinching at the tingling sensation that came with having a DNA sample extracted.

Ferb just looked on, brow furrowed. As soon as the machine indicated that it was ready to collect another sample while it finished processing the first one, Ferb placed his own hand on the small extraction pad, crinkling his nose slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

The machine printed out Phineas results then, and Ferb didn't even need to see them to know the answer, the look of resignation on Phineas' face was enough. He was a bit surprised when Phineas uncurled his fingers and used the energy emission part of his powers to turn the incriminating results to ash, though.

Before Phineas could torch Ferb's own results as well, Ferb reached over and grabbed them, giving them a quick once-over before tucking the piece of paper in his pocket, making a mental note to pull Phineas' results from the machine's hard drive later.

Phineas just shook his head before suddenly running out the door, and Ferb made no move to follow. He knew his brother; Phineas just needed a little time to adjust to this (they no longer were entirely human; how bizarre a feeling this was), but if he was left alone for a few hours, preferably with something to invent so that he didn't fall into depression (Ferb had a feeling Isabella would have those gloves and boots soon), Phineas would be fine.

At least, Ferb really hoped Phineas would be fine, because even if none of them ever said it out loud, Phineas was the heart and soul of their group; the only one who could be counted for _anything_. Even, apparently, blaming himself because the entire group now had super powers and were no longer truly human (not that Perry had ever been human before now, but that was a minor detail).

-PnF-

"Ferb? Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked, ending the discussion on how they planned to use their powers when she noticed that only one of the brothers had returned.

Ferb just handed her the slip of paper with his DNA results printed on it, and suddenly he understood (at least partially) Phineas' actions in the lab. His brother hadn't burned the paper because of what it signified, but because it had meant that there was nothing they could do about this, and that feeling of helplessness was something both brothers despised (boredom came first on Phineas' hate-list, but only by a marginal amount, and now Ferb couldn't be sure).

Isabella wasn't as versed in science as the Flynn-Fletcher brothers (had they been closer in age, she would have referred to them as twins), but she did more quite a bit more than anyone their age outside their tight-knit group. As such, she was able to understand the reading, and what it felt for all of them. "What happened to Phineas' results?" she had to ask, although she had a very good idea as to where they had ended up.

"A pile of ashes on the lab floor," Ferb said. "I suggest you don't go looking for him; Phineas is going to need his space for a bit."

"Why?" Buford demanded. "What was with the paper you showed Girly?" Isabella glared in response to the nickname (and why wasn't Vanessa given a nickname like 'Girly', anyway?), but Buford just ignored her.

"Phineas and I figured out what caused our powers," Ferb said. "It's not reversible."

"How can it not be reversible?" Baljeet asked, but not because he wanted to give up his telekinesis. No, he wanted to know what had finally gotten the better of the pair that defied the laws of physics and took the 'im' out of 'impossible'.

"It mutated our DNA. Technically, we aren't exactly human anymore."

None of them really knew how to react to that. Perry had suspected something like that (after all, shape-shifting _did _imply that he was, in a way, 'hacking' into his own DNA), but it was one thing to have suspicions. It was another to have them confirmed.

"So what are we then?" Dr. D asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, I've been a werecow, so this isn't all that weird to me, but still…"

"You've been a… Never mind, I don't wanna know," Vanessa said. "This is why I lived with Mom until you gave up evil, Dad. Yes, your life is still weird, but I can handle _this_ type of weird."

"Only because _he's _your boyfriend," Dr. D protested, pointing a finger at Ferb, how moved to the side, a little worried that the Doctor would experience the same loss of control that Phineas had earlier.

"This is neither the time nor place, people!" Perry shouted, stopping the argument before it got going. "Thank you. Now, maybe we should figure out what we're going to do for this next week before we start tearing each other apart, hmm? It's probably going to take at least that long before any of us have even semi-full control over our powers."

"And just who put you in charge?" Buford asked. "Besides, your powers aren't even that cool. All you do is turn into different animals. Whoop-de-doo. If anyone should be in charge here, it should be me."

"You do not know the first thing about responsibility!" Baljeet exclaimed. "I would rather be lead by a pack of hungry lions than by someone like you!"

"Neither of you are going to be charge here," Vanessa said. "I am, seeing as I'm the oldest."

"Oh really?" Dr. D asked. "Think again, young lady. Or did you forget that I'm your father?"

"Oh, please. You couldn't lead your way out of a wet paper bag."

"Eh-hem."

"Buford says that Buford is the leader!"

"We need to be lead by reason and logic, not by some muscle-headed oaf who enjoys talking in third person far too much!"

"Guys!"

"ENOUGH!" An orange orb exploded against the floor only a few feet away, causing everyone to shut up and turn to see an irate Phineas floating there, orange eyes flashing dangerous fire. "Obviously you guys don't understand the severity of the situation. Allow me to put it in terms you _will_ understand: we aren't human anymore, but that doesn't mean we can just ignore the rest of Danville.

"I know, it probably sounds crazy, but I think we have these powers for a reason," Phineas said, and they all remembered why _he_ was the unspoken leader. "But until we figure out that reason, we need to learn control of our powers, because there's no way to get rid of them. Now, are you just going to stand there and bicker like two year olds or am I going to be to get my work done?"

"What work?" Dr. D asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Phineas said cryptically before he flew out of the room, but not before he practically hissed out one last warning. "If I have to break up a fight between you all again, then rest assured; you will _not_ appreciate the consequences."

"…I say we nominate Dinner Bell as leader," Buford said.

"In that case, Perry and Ferb are co-vices, with Isabella as third-in-command," Phineas added from the hallway, not of hearing range yet. "I suggest you do as they tell you, or you will answer to me."

With that finished, Phineas shot back to his workshop with fresh vigor. Although he thought that his friends' decision to put their faith in him wasn't the brightest (he had caused this whole mess, after all), he couldn't let his friends down.

And this latest project would be sure to come in useful.

**-PnF-PnF-PnF-**

**E/N: I have a challenge, and the prize is me writing a requested one-shot or short story for "Phineas and Ferb" (or, if preferred, another category I've written in), to anyone who can guess the following:**

**Who do you think my 'villain' is going to be?**

**What is Phineas' 'project?**

**Answer in your reviews. Thank you, and may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favor! (Why, yes, I DID read the Hunger Games recently, why do you ask?)**

**Seriously, though, free one-shot or short story (it might depend on where the plot bunny feeds) if you can guess the correct answer to either question (and, yes, you do get two one-shots/short stories if you get both correct).**


End file.
